clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amigopen
you have been follolwed by cuteness (glaceon pic) WELCOME FRIEND! Welcome tot he CPFW! I hope you have a spine tingly happy flooding wonderful stay! ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 01:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: about ur game That's not my game actually, Tails6000 created that page, and you can add yourself in the game, the character info is where you posts your other attacks, taunts, and victory poses. --Sonicspine31 06:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) spelling? I know it's spelt wrong,I like it that way. I know Gaget is spelt Gadget,it's just that I didn't want pepole calling me Gary the Gadget Guy. Gary the Gaget Dude ROAR!!! You may Just remember that in the gam you can't be too powerful, thats when the final smash is for....besides make sure the thing is easy to read (even though your not asking about brawl) Tails6000 14:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Tails6000 01:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Some things... Your avatar needs to be 100x100 -- I will do that for you and upload it, then give you the link so that you can upload it. It'll be the same image that is on now. And do you need help on Amigopen -- if you want some tips, drop the modes - that is so cliché and too many characters have them. Personally I think they are stupid (because everybody's copied), and if you just need anymore help, holla back at me on my talk page, okay? I'll get your permission before helping you on your article - for now I just organized everything. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: I love it! --I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 12:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I love it! But I will not replace it with the original picture until Zone learns how to draw penguins...(He can draw anything GREAT,except penguins).--12yz12ab Talk to me 13:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Well... I will put it on there. But, I am gonna put the Amigopen is bigger than an average penguin, so it doesn't look like I'm Tiny! Bye. [[User:Iamred1| IAMRED1 ]] [[User talk:Iamred1| TALK PAGE ]] 18:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Help Would you like help with the Amigopen article? Like grammar, spelling and more cool info? [[User:Iamred1| IAMRED1 ]] [[User talk:Iamred1| TALK PAGE ]] 05:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Drawings. You're a great drawer, I think you should set up a little shop, like my template shop, except for drawings. KingH10 ;^) I'MMA ROLLBACK! 01:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) You play teravians? it used to be called Travian 9without the "s" in it) I alsom played it once, but my teacher normally plays it, It was a good game but. I fal at it, but still it's a cool game :) Tails6000 18:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Travians Yep. My username is APWN8310. FR me, k? I'm a Gaul. Romans are boring. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 11:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture Request Hello, Amigopen, If you don't mind, I'd like for you to make me an image. It is for Aunt Arctic. I really like your drawing - but mostly all your drawings look like a little penguin, which is why I want you to take that skill and make me a picture for Aunt Arctic for when she was 7 years old. If you choose to accept, I want it to look like the picture you drew for Explorer - add everything that is on the original picture please. Thank you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. this message will self-destruct in 5 seconds... ..... BOOOOOM! Although you didn't win my image contest... I love your version of Happy Too! I'm going to be using for the main picture on the Happy Too page. --'Jacob "Happy" Too Send me some mail! 04:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:ALL YOUR BASE?? Sure, you can. Just gimme credit please. Also, can you tick that little box underneath the part where you edit your signature? It fixes it. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!]] 11:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Contest I don't see why not, but you really sure about it? I'll write up the page. How many rounds, what of, and why? I say: *3 rounds *3 pictures *First One: Swiss Ninja *Second One: Captain Str00del *Third One: We each draw the other person's character. Thoughts? --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 11:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Caramelldansen Feel free to, people can use my characters for whatever they please :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 13:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Total Drama Island We already have a Total Drama Island parody. We also have a story about it. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 02:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pokemon Well done! That's a very good portrait of Lugia (Shadow variety, if I'm not mistaken). --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– '''– 15:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: I may help improve your images sometime, but I don't have the time now. Sorry. --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 13:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) A request Hey dude can you make my character Professor Flaggles one of the guys in your game? Hi Can I use your way to make my character Mcdonalds394's look?